


Baby It's Cold Outside!

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor AU, Actor Eren Yeager, Actor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Christmas Ereri Fic, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, I suppose Levi pines as well but it's an Eren POV story, Implied Sexual Content, Pining Eren Yeager, am i giving away the entire thing?, cheesy Christmas movie, eren is warm, honestly the entire thing is pretty cheesy, it's there it's blatant its just not written/detailed, it's winter he's freezing, levi is cold, levi takes much advantage, obviously implied sexual content, very little angst, what are tags? I'm gone half nuts here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Eren has been a huge fan of Actor Levi Ackerman since he was a child.Now he's doing his first big roll on a TV Christmas movie and get to work with his long time idol.Will they hit it off?





	Baby It's Cold Outside!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Tibb's Eve B'ys!  
> Hope everyone is having a good holiday season so far! (Whatever you're celebrating)
> 
> Since it's that time of year and cheesy Christmas movies are all over the place I decided to write a small cheesy Christmas fic. (I did watch a couple W Network Christmas movies so I decided, why not!)
> 
> It's probably terrible, so don't take it too seriously. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

 

"Aaron, could you come in here for a moment please?" Lucy asked before he could even greet her through the phone. 

"Be right there!" Aaron said happily, glancing over to Kayla at the nearby desk; they shared a look before he stood up and made his way to his boss' closed office door. 

Lucy was great at her job; the best in the business. She worked day and night, always completed projects, and had brought their numbers up substantially since they hired her 5 years ago. 

She just wasn't a very good boss.  

She was overly strict and somewhat terrifying. She bossed her employees around, didn't listen when they had something to say and expected everything to be finished immediately after requested. 

 

 

Aaron took a deep breath, put a big smile on his face and walked into her office, she might have been as insufferable as she was beautiful, but he really needed this job.  

"Oh. Um. You're having a meeting? I can come back..." Aaron said awkwardly, surprised by the small group in the room; tow of Lucy's boss' and a small blonde man. 

"Oh Aaron, Honey, don't be silly. You remember that story they were doing on me, well they wanted to include everyone, especially my  _boyfriend_ right!" Lucy laughed, walking over and linking her arm in his and resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Boy—right!" Aaron exclaimed as he received a hard pinch to the inside of his upper arm. "The story. I didn't realize I was part of it." Aaron said, smiling at the people in the room. 

"Neither did I. I thought it was just an article about my job but apparently, it's my whole life. How I balance being one of the top business women in the city while still making time for family and love." She said, a hint of hysteria in her voice as she continued to smile at the people in the room. 

"Lucy, I had no idea you were dating your assistant." Mr. Manchester said with a skeptical look on his face. 

"Oh you know, working long hours together for so long, things just tend to develop." Lucy said with a nervous laugh. "We’ve been keeping it pretty quiet up until now." She added. 

"Great! Well I look forward to seeing the article, it should give us some good publicity having such a family oriented woman well on her way to the top. Hopefully Mr. Stewart's article will paint a nice picture for us." Ms. White, Lucy's other boss said. 

"Yes Ma'am! I will be shadowing Lucy the entire Christmas Holiday, I'll have a great story for you!" The blonde man smiled. 

"S-shadowing? You can't!" Lucy said abruptly, all eyes moving to her. "I mean... I'm going home for Christmas. Eren's meeting my family for the first time. It's a four hour drive. Wouldn't it be better to do the article before I leave?" She asked, her grip on Aaron's arm tightening painfully. 

"No that's perfect! Just tell me where to go and I'll be there!" The journalist smiled happily." 

"Great!" Lucy laughed. 

 

  

"Um... I'm sorry... what was that?" Aaron asked after everyone left the office and Lucy closed the door behind them 

"Look I'm sorry. I needed a boyfriend and you're the closest thing I have!" Lucy said. 

"What?" Aaron asked, completely baffled by the situation. 

"They're doing a story on me. I can't be a lonely 25 year old workaholic who barely has any friends let alone a relationship! By the way, you're coming home with me for Christmas." She said matter of fact-ly. 

"You can't make me do that!" Aaron protested. 

"If you don't do this they'll know I lied. I won't get the promotion and you'll likely lose your job." Lucy said. 

Aaron wasn't convinced. He needed this job but he didn't need it this bad. There were other jobs. He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow as Lucy sighed loudly. 

"I'll give you $250 000 dollars." She said. 

 

 

 

"Cut!" Erwin Smith yelled and they relaxed, a smile spreading over Eren's face.  

"Damn Mikasa, I think you actually bruised me!" He laughed, rubbing at his arm where she had been grabbing him. 

"Sorry." Mikasa chuckled. 

 

"Alright, that's lunch. Come back in an hour and we're doing arrival scene." Erwin called out as he looked over the papers in his hand and spoke to the short dark haired actor beside him. 

 

 

"Can you believe Levi Ackerman is in this movie?" Eren said, watching the two interact from across the room. "Hey, are you two related?" He asked, looking at Mikasa as she ate her sandwich. 

"Yeah, he's my cousin and friends with Erwin, he got me the audition for the part." She explained simply as Eren looked at her in mild shock. 

"Who is he? Should I know him?" Armin asked from Eren's other side. 

"Who is he?! Are you serious?" Eren exclaimed. 

"He's a soap actor." Mikasa said. 

"He's not just a soap actor! He's a great soap actor! And he's had roles on a bunch of tv shows." Eren defended. 

"You watch soaps?" Armin laughed. 

"My mom watches them. I watched them with her when I was young. I grew up watching Levi. He's amazing!" Eren gushed. 

"Sounds like you have a crush." Mikasa smiled, nudging him with her shoulder. 

"What? Of course not! I just think he's great." Eren said, feeling himself blush as he watched the beautiful man talking to the director. 

"Suuure." Armin laughed as they continued eating their lunch before getting ready for the next scene where Aaron meets Lucy's family. 

 

 

He stood off to the side reading over his lines as the set was being put together. 

"Hey kid." He heard a deep familiar voice, he looked up in surprise to find his idol walking towards him with a big blanket wrapped around him.. 

"M-me?" Eren stammered, looking around to make sure Levi was actually speaking to him. 

"Yeah you. It's our first scene together just wanted to come say hi, get to know each other a little before we work together." Levi said with a small smile. 

"L-levi.. I mean Eren! I'm Eren." Eren said, feeling mortified at his awkwardness. 

Levi gave a small chuckle. "Yes, I know. It's nice to meet you." He said. 

"You know me?" Eren asked in hopeful surprise. 

"I tend to familiarize myself with the actors I work with, and you are the main character's love interest." Levi said. 

"Right." Eren said, feeling himself blush. 

"I did look up some of your work though, you're pretty good." Levi said. 

"T-thanks. Not as good as you. You're awesome." Eren said shyly. 

"Yeah, that's why I'm playing the Dad on a shitty straight to tv Christmas movie." Levi rolled his eyes. 

"You are! I'm a big fan! I watched your soap with my Mom since I was eight. She loves you too! She always talks about how adorable you were when you started on the show." Eren rambled nervously, his heart fluttering when Levi laughed. 

"When I was 17 and awkward with braces and pimples?" He asked. 

"You looked pretty good at 24." Eren mumbled. 

"Thanks Kid, it's always nice to meet a fan. Hey want to take a picture with me for your mom?" Levi asked. 

"Really? Yes! Please!" Eren exclaimed, fumbling with his phone as he tried to quickly grab it out of his pocket.  

Levi chuckled as he took it from him, turning on the camera and standing close to Eren before snapping a couple selfies of the two of them. 

"Tell your mom I said Hi." Levi smiled, giving Eren his phone back before heading over toward the set as Eren stared at the pictures on his phone, still feeling the cool skin of Levi's face pressed against his own as they posed. 

 

 

"Eren! Come on!" Mikasa called out, snapping Eren out of his thoughts before he ran over to meet them, pulling on his coat for the outside scene. 

 

 

"Can you at least try to look happy?" Lucy demanded as Aaron pulled their luggage out of the trunk of the car. 

"That wasn't part of the deal." Aaron grumbled, throwing her bag in the snow. 

"If you screw up this article for me then neither of us will have a job anymore, so yes it's part of the deal." She glared at him, picking up her bag and turning toward the house.  

It looked warm and cozy; Christmas lights lining the frame, a snowman in the yard, welcome mat on the porch. It was a real country home and Aaron couldn't figure out why Lucy didn't seem to want to be here. 

"So what's the deal? Why don't you usually go home for Christmas?" Aaron asked, stepping up beside her. 

"None of your business." Lucy snapped and quickly made her way up to the house. 

Aaron ran to catch up with her, waiting on the porch after she knocked on the door. 

"Lucy! Welcome home!" A man who Aaron could only assume was Lucy's father exclaimed as he opened the door, arms held out for a hug. 

"Hey Dad." Lucy said with a small awkward smile as she let him wrap his arms around her.  

"And who's this?" He asked, pulling back from Lucy and giving Aaron a strange look. 

"Dad, this is Aaron, my boyfriend." Lucy said nervously, he father stepping closer to Aaron, staring him down with a stern look on his face for a said, moment before it broke into a smile. 

"Aaron! It's nice to meet you! Lucy's never brought home a boyfriend before! Get in here." He said, pulling the younger man in for a hug. 

"It's really nice to meet you Mr. Andrews!" Aaron said, surprised by the hug but returning it happily. 

"None of that, call me Mike." Mike said, as a tall blonde woman came into the room. 

"Lucy! I'm so glad you're home!" She said with a smile, Lucy's response interrupted by a tiny blonde girl running into the room. 

"Luuucy!!" She yelled, jumping into her arms.  

"Katy! Hey! Wow you're getting so big!" Lucy smiled at the small girl. 

"Jess, this is Lucy's boyfriend Aaron. Aaron, my wife Jessica daughter Katy." Mike introduced. 

"Boyfriend? Wow!" Jess smiled 

"Yes I have a boyfriend. I don't see how it's so hard to believe." Lucy said coldly, putting down her younger sister, her mother losing her smile and withdrawing behind Mike a little. 

"Come on Aaron, I'll show you the guest room." Lucy said, picking up one of their bags. 

"The guest room? Lucy you're 25 years old, you can share the room with your boyfriend." Mike said. 

"Oh... Dad, that's not necessary." Lucy said. 

"Yeah, no. I'm fine in the guest room." Aaron insisted. 

"Nonsense.  Besides, the guest room is so full of everything right now, you wouldn't get in there if you tried." Jess added. 

"Fine. Come on Aaron." Lucy said, leading Aaron up the stairs as he gave her family a soft smile of thanks. 

 

 

"And cut! Good job people, let's get the next scene ready." Erwin called. 

"Oh my god, where is my blanket?" Levi asked immediately after Erwin's command, hugging himself tight and shivering as he rushed over to the chair just off the set to grab the blanket he had been wrapped up in before. 

"You were so good Historia." Nanaba, the character of Jessica said, picking up the small girl. 

"Yeah good job Historia." Mikasa said with a smile, going over to chat with Nanaba. 

Eren made his way over to Levi who was wrapped up in his fuzzy blanket and sipping a hot beverage. 

"Cold?" Eren asked with a smile, the man was truly adorable. 

"I've been living in California for 25 years, I'm fucking freezing." Levi shivered. 

"Well welcome to Canada!" Eren laughed. 

"You're from here?" Levi asked. 

"Yes. Well originally I'm from Germany, but we moved when I was an infant so yes." Eren explained. 

"Germany? You don't have an accent, do you speak German?" Levi asked, his eyes looked truly interested in their conversation, which made Eren feel even more nervous. He stared at the man's face, he was beautiful even with the gray in his hair and the small wrinkles around his eyes and mouth 

"I do actually, fluently. My parents still have their accents. Mom started watching soaps to help learn English a little better when we moved, she wasn't as fluent as Dad." Eren explained. 

"Ahh, that explains how she's a fan." Levi smiled. 

"Yeah, she loved you! You were introduced around the time she began watching.  

"That would make you twenty--" Levi asked 

"Three. Twenty Three." Eren offered, Levi's smile faltering a little. 

"Right. Well you seem to be doing really well. Hopefully this movie will help take off your career a little. As much as a tv movie can." Levi said. 

"Gotta start somewhere." Eren smiled. 

"Yes, and with that face kid, you're going to be a star." Levi smiled before hitching up his blanket again and making his way to the next scene; Eren watching after him dumbstruck by the compliment. 

 

 

"So you’re not very nice to your mom." Aaron said as he lay on the floor in his makeshift bed of extra blankets and pillows. 

"She's not my mom." Lucy said quietly. 

"Oh..." Aaron said. 

"My mom died when I was eight. He met Jessica when I went to college and had a new family." She said bitterly. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. At least they seem like a nice family. And they want you around." Aaron said. 

"What do you know?" Lucy spat. "I'm sure you have the perfect little family waiting for you, that probably know all about your horrible boss and what she's making you do." 

"Goodnight Lucy." Aaron said, biting his tongue from furthering the conversation and rolling over 

 

 

The movie was coming along nicely, Eren had a lot of fun with the scenes with Mikasa and Armin, they had become very good friends since being cast the movie together; they often teased him about his obvious crush on Levi. 

 

"Hey." Eren said, flopping down on the couch beside Levi as Mikasa and Nanaba were filming a scene together. A touching scene where they had a heart to heart and were getting a little closer together. 

"Holy shit, are you just made of heat?" Levi asked, inching closer to Eren to absorb some of his body heat. 

"I do run pretty hot, yeah. You still not used to the cold?" Eren chuckled. 

"It's like 5 degrees outside and we're in a warehouse, no I'm not used to it." Levi said, shivering against him. 

"Aww." Eren laughed, putting an arm around the surprisingly buff yet still smaller man who snuggled into him. "Hope you're ready for the Christmas tree scene we're doing later." 

"God help me." Levi moaned. 

"You'll be fine, and I can warm you up between takes." Eren smiled. 

"I'm going to hold you to that." Levi said, looking up into Eren's eyes with a smirk. 

 

"Will the boyfriend and the father please stop flirting on set!" Erwin called through his megaphone, making the two jump slightly and look over at him. "Get ready for your scene, we’re heading out in 20." He said with a smirk on his face. 

Eren felt himself blush, glancing over to Levi who seemed unaffected by the comment. Levi got up, mumbling something before heading off to wardrobe. 

 

 

 

"Ahh, there she is. The perfect tree." Mike said, hands on his hips and looking at the large tree in front of him. 

"I could probably cut that tree down with my nipples." Levi said, breaking his character and causing Eren to burst out laughing beside him. 

"Cut! Levi! What the hell?" Erwin yelled from behind the camera crew. 

"Erwin! Why the fuck am I wearing a sweater and a fucking vest? Who am I, Marty McFly? It's cold as balls out here!" Levi yelled back, grinning at Eren who was still unable to control his laughter. 

"You're a country man, you're strong, rugged, you don't need a snowsuit on a beautiful calm day like this." Erwin explained. "Okay, from the top!" 

"Can you see my nipples through my shirt? They'll probably freeze off soon anyway so I won't have to worry about it anyway." Levi said, a small smile on his face as he looked at Eren. 

"Nah, you're fine." Eren said, trying to suppress his smile as they got ready for the retake of the scene. 

 

 

"Ahh, there she is. The perfect tree." Mike said, hands on his hips and looking at the large tree in front of him. 

"Wow." Aaron said, following Mike to cut it down. 

"So Aaron, your family don't mind you spending the holiday with us this year?" Mike asked as they tied up the tree. 

"No... well. I don't actually have a family." Aaron said, not making eye contact with the older man. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! Lucy didn't say anything." Mike said. 

"No it's okay. My parents died when I was 10, I grew up in an orphanage." Aaron explained, looking up wide eyed as Mike grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. 

"Well you have a family now!" He said. 

"I appreciate that, though I'm not sure how long I'll be around." Aaron smiled softly. 

"Oh come on, I see the way you two look at each other, I don’t think you're going anywhere." Mike smiled, patting him on the back before grabbing the ropes and pulling the tree down the path. 

Aaron stared after him, a little shocked by the statement. 

 

"Cut! Great job guys." Erwin called out before Levi dashed back toward the somewhat heated warehouse to warm up. 

 

There were a few more outside scenes to cover while it was still light out, it was a nice day and they wanted to take advantage of it before the weather changed.  

Eren and Mikasa had scenes with Armin, the reporter who followed them around town, a scene where they ran into Lucy's ex-boyfriend, and an ice rink scene with the family, where Mikasa spent more time falling than filming; once or twice taking Eren or Levi down with her. 

 

All in all it was a good day, they accomplished a lot and had a much needed break the following day, to which they decided to make use of the hotel's hot tub. 

"This is amazing." Armin said sinking down into the bubbling hot water. 

"Yeah, this movie has been so fun, but It's so good to have some time off." Eren said, stretching his arms out over the sides. 

"Agreed." Nanaba said with a smile. 

"You've been great Nana, is this your first movie?" Jean, the makeup guy asked. 

"I've had some small roles here and there, this is my first big part in a movie." She smiled. 

"Well you're amazing. Your scenes with Mikasa, you're so believable as a step mother trying to win her over." Armin said. 

"Well it's easy when you have someone as good as Mikasa to do the scene with." Nanaba smiled. 

"Aww, thanks. You make the scenes easy too, though I hate acting so cold toward you." Mikasa said, hugging her from behind as she just came into the area. 

"It's for the movie!" Nanaba laughed. 

"Woah woah, you said hot tub, you didn't say the hot tub was  _outside_!" Levi said from the doorway. 

"It's not outside!" Mikasa said rolling her eyes. 

"See that? That is the sky. There is a thin layer of glass between the pool and the outside." Levi said, hugging his coat tighter around himself. 

"Levi, just get in the tub. It's hot, you've been froze for weeks." Mikasa demanded, pulling off her coat to reveal her bikini and climbing into the hot tub beside a flustered looking Jean. 

"Come on, It's really nice." Eren smiled at him, shifting over to make room for him. Levi rolled his eyes but gave him a small smile before walking over, taking off his coat and rushing into the tub. 

"Ohh mmyyy god." Levi groaned sinking down until only his nose was above water. 

Eren couldn't stop from chuckling at the adorable scene, he and Levi had become friendly and comfortable with each other but he couldn't help but let his teenage crush resurface a little bit more every time he was around him. 

"Better?" He asked, Levi could only nod. 

"So Levi, Eren was telling me you were on a soap for a while." Armin smiled sweetly. 

"Yeah, I started when I was 14, my character left around 33. It was a good run." Levi explained, sitting up only enough to speak. 

"Wow, that's amazing. Sorry I've never seen it." Armin said. 

"Nah it's fine, my audience is mostly women and teenage girls. Oh and Eren." Levi smirked, looking up at the younger man. 

"I won't even deny it." Eren laughed, "You single handedly helped me figure out my sexuality when I was a teenager." 

"Well I didn't need to know that." Jean groaned, as Armin laughed, Mikasa and Nanaba gave each other knowing smiles, and Levi was oddly quiet. 

"Sorry, that's probably weird." Eren said nervously, suddenly embarrassed by the lack of response from the older man. 

"Not at all. I'm glad I could help." Levi said quietly. 

 

 

They stayed in the hot tub a while longer before filtering out. Armin had to go speak to Erwin about something, Mikasa and Jean headed toward the Sauna, and Nanaba had plans to video chat with her husband. 

 

 

"Not getting out?" Eren asked as Levi stretched out in the water over the extra room.  

"I haven't been this warm in so long, I'm going to stay here until I die." Levi said. 

"You're going to get prune-y." Eren chuckled. 

"That's a price I'm willing pay." Levi said, letting himself float to the surface, his toes wiggling in the water beside Eren's shoulder, not quite reaching the wall of the tub. "You don't have to stay here with me." He added, eyes closed as he relaxed in the hot water, he looked so serene and beautiful, Eren couldn't take is eyes off him. 

"I want to." Eren said shyly, unsure if Levi could hear him with his ears under the water but the smile on his face told him he did. 

"Good, I like having you around." Levi said, kicking his feet lightly.  

Eren's eyes travelled down Levi's body; his square shoulders, his defined chest and abs. He was a sight to behold, so much more muscular than he had been on the Soap Opera, yet still lean and thin; his tiny waist and hips showing just how petite he was. 

Eren grinned as his eyes found Levi's feet swaying in the water, he reached out and grabbed one, earning himself a yelp from Levi who flailed in the water before standing up with a splash. 

"The fuck Eren?" He shouted, shaking the water out of his face from when he went under. 

"Sorry, you just have tiny feet." Eren laughed.  

Levi glared at him before soaking him with a splash. "Of course my feet are tiny, I'm five foot fucking three!" He said crossing his arms over his chest defiantly as Eren laughed. 

"You're adorable." Eren smiled, watching as a blush rose on Levi's cheeks for the first time as he dipped back down in the water. 

"You're pretty cute too." He said shyly, gliding towards him until he was leaning on Eren's knees as the younger man's eyes took in the beautiful sight; Levi's cheeks pink, hair slicked back and dripping. 

"Hey! The gray is gone." Eren said, eyes wide as Levi gave him an odd look, raising a brow. 

"The wrinkles too, at least most of them. Did you think it was all real?" He asked, and as Eren looked at him he realized it was true, Levi's skin was a little paler, his pores a little more noticeable, the skin around his eyes and mouth were smooth except for the faint traces of deepening lines at the corners of his eyes. 

"I didn't think about it." Eren said, staring at the older man who looked so young and boyish at the moment, it was hard to believe he was so much older than him. 

"Eren, how old do you think I am?" Levi asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"I know how old you are! Lots of thirty nine year olds have gray hair and wrinkles, I still thought you were beautiful." Eren said quietly as Levi's blush deepened and he averted his eyes. 

"Jean puts makeup on me every morning to make it look as though I'm old enough to have a 25 year old child." He said, climbing up onto Eren's lap and putting his arms loosely around his neck, eyes looking nervous. 

"Well he probably deserves a raise, because right now you barely look as old as I do." Eren said, looking up at him with a smile, hands resting on Levi's waist. 

"But I  _am_  a lot older than you." Levi said quietly. 

"Age means nothing to me." Eren said, his heart racing with the way Levi was looking at him, as though he was getting what he had been dreaming about since he was a teenager. 

"So you still find me as attractive as you did when you were... discovering yourself?" He asked, leaning in closer. 

"Even more so. If that's possible." Eren whispered with a grin. 

"Would your teenage self believe you if you told him Levi Ackerman was sitting on your lap and waiting for you to kiss him?" Levi whispered seductively. 

"Definitely not." Eren said, sliding his hand behind Levi's neck and pulling him down into a heated kiss.  

The feel of the older man's lips against him like fire yet perfect, as though it was exactly where they were meant to be. 

Levi's arms tightened around Eren's neck and chest pressed up against Eren's as they deepened the kiss, unable to get enough of each other's lips. 

"Would you like to come see my room? It's kind of cold in there though." Levi said, pressing his forehead against Eren's as they parted for air. 

"I can keep you warm." Eren grinned. 

"I'm going to hold you to that, especially since I have to get up there somehow without freezing my balls off." 

"Hold on." Eren said, kissing Levi's nose and climbing out of the hot tub. He dried himself quickly and rushed over to Levi with a clean towel; grabbing the smaller man out of the water and dashing back into the building with a laughing Levi in his arms. 

"Put me down! You're going to break your back!" He shouted as Eren carried him all the way to his motel room. 

"I'll admit you're heavier than I expected but there's still nothing to you." Eren laughed, breathing a little heavier than normal and finally letting Levi down to open the door. 

"I had to bulk up a bit for a role. It starts filming after this one. Apparently I am too petite for a villian." Levi said as they walked inside, Eren pressing him up against the wall and kissing him again. 

"I think you're perfect" Eren growled, lips moving to Levi's thin neck as the older man moaned. 

"Show me?" Levi whispered seductively, kissing Eren deeply before the taller man lifted him up and carried him to bed, 

 

 

Eren woke up still in Levi's bed the next morning, but instead of Levi curled into his side and head resting on his chest as he had been the night before, the bed was empty and Levi was nowhere to be found. 

He sat up and looked around, trying not to feel the disappointment that was washing over him.  

They had a good night; a great night! It had been everything Eren had ever dreamed of and more. The way Levi's body moved against him, the way he tasted on his tongue, the way his lips felt on his skin; they were all memories Eren would never forget, even if it was a one time thing. 

 

 

Eren grabbed his clothes and headed back to his and Armin's shared room where he showered and got ready for the day. 

When he got to the set he found Mikasa and Labvi filming a scene together, Eren couldn't help but to smile at the middle age makeup he was wearing again. 

"Hey, you're late. Where were you?" Armin asked, though the smirk on his face told Eren that he knew exactly where he had been. 

"No where, did I miss anything?" Eren asked.  

"Nah, they've been filming the Mikasa family scenes, we'll be doing my stalking scenes in town after lunch, get ready for your lovey dovey scenes. Of course I'm sure you had lots of practice last night." Armin said, elbowing Eren in the ribs. 

"Armin." Eren groaned, though it came out more like a whine. 

"Hey, I think it's great. You two have been flirting since we started filming, we were starting to take a poll on when you'd get together." Armin laughed. 

"You don't think it's weird?" Eren asked. 

"Do  _you_  think it's weird?" Armin raised a brow. 

"Not at all." Eren said quietly, eyes focusing on Levi as he acted out the scene, he was so fluid in his movements, so comfortable in front of the camera, perfect in every way; at least to Eren. 

 

 

They filmed a few more family scenes, some including Eren before breaking for lunch. Eren sat with Mikasa, Armin and Jean, barely paying attention to what either of them were saying, too caught up with the fact that other than their scenes together, Levi hadn't looked at him all morning. 

He decided to ignore it, if Levi wanted to pretend as though their night together didn't happen then Eren could play along, he could cherish the memories in secret. 

 

 

"My Mom and I used to do this. Get hot chocolate and take a walk through the park. It was always my favorite part of Christmas." Lucy said as they walked down the path, enjoying the beautiful fluffy white scenery. 

"That sounds nice." Aaron said, watching as Lucy smiled softly, something he didn't see very often. 

"Is that why you don't like Jessica, because you think she's trying to replace your mom?" Aaron asked gently. 

"It's not that I don't like her." Lucy said, looking at the ground as they walked. "She loves my dad and I adore my little sister, it's just weird. It was just the two of us for 10 years and suddenly he meets this woman who is so much younger than him, and he's acting like some bubbly teenager. They got married within a year." Lucy explained. 

"He hasn't forgotten her, her picture is still up around your house, he told me all about her. He loves her and he loves you, doesn't he deserve to be happy and have someone who loves him too?" Aaron asked. 

"You're right." Lucy nodded. 

"You deserve to be happy too." Aaron said quietly. 

"Me?" Lucy scoffed. "The crazy woman who practically kidnapped her assistant and forced him in a pretend relationship." 

"Hey, it's not so bad. Not like I had anything else to do for Christmas." Aaron shrugged. 

"What, no real girlfriend to spend it with?" Lucy asked with a small grin. 

"With the amount of over time I work for you?" Eren laughed as they stopped on the bridge, leaning over the side. 

"Sorry." Lucy said, her cheeks pink, though Aaron couldn't tell if it was the cold or a blush, but he did know she looked beautiful. 

He shrugged. "I don't mind." He said looking up to see a mistletoe handing in the Christmas decorations in the arches of the bridge around them.  

Aaron's eyes moved back to Lucy's before leaning in and pressing his lips lightly against hers, lingering for a moment before pulling away with a shy smile. 

"What was that for?" Lucy asked, grinning bashfully. 

"Mistletoe." Aaron said "Plus Nick is watching, figured we could give him something for the article." He chuckled, glancing at the blond journalist watching nearby. 

"Thanks." Lucy smiled, leaning her head on Aarons arm. 

 

 

 

"And cut!" Eren shouted. "Great job guys." 

 

 

"Eww." Mikasa whined, wiping her mouth. 

"Oh come on, kissing me isn't that bad." He said, rolling his eyes. 

"It is when your mouth was all over my cousin last night." Mikasa grinned. 

Eren had no response, he just glanced around, looking for Levi, though for once he didn't seem to be on set. He looked back at Mikasa with a small smile, earning himself a weird look from her as they walked toward Erwin to discuss the scene.  

 

 

 

Eren found himself pacing outside of Levi's room, trying to work up the courage to knock on the door. But what could he even say? Last night was fun, let's do it again some time? Something told him that probably wouldn't go over very well. 

 

"You know if you don't want anyone to know you're out here you should pace quieter." Levi said, arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe. 

"Gah! Levi! You scared the shit out of me." Eren jumped, holding his chest as he stared at the other man with wide eyes. 

"That's because I'm quiet, maybe you should take notes." Levi smirked. 

"Yeah. Um... Can I talk to you?" Eren asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Levi stepped to the side, motioning for Eren to come in. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Levi asked, sitting down on the end of his bed. 

"Last night..."Eren began. 

"Look Eren, it's fine. We can forget about it." Levi said, his eyes focusing on the wall beside him. 

"What?" Eren asked, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. 

"We had a great night, it happens sometimes when people work together. But when we're finished this movie we'll have other things to do and you'll forget all about the old man you hooked up with on set." Levi explained, eyes not meeting Eren's 

Eren looked down at the floor, nodding; Levi's words made sense, they only had couple more weeks of filming and Levi was off to film his new show and Eren was back to auditioning for everything in sight, far far away from Levi.  

He just couldn't bring himself to let go just yet. 

"We could always make the most of the rest of the time we have together." He said with a small grin, making Levi chuckle lightly. 

The older man rolled his eyes with a smile, "I suppose there's no harm in relieving a little tension." 

"None." Eren said, pushing Levi down on the bed and pressing their lips together. 

 

 

Everything was back to normal instantly; mostly normal anyway... 

 

"Would the boyfriend and the father  _please_  stop making out on set?" Erwin groaned through his megaphone, startling the two as they were tangled up in each other obviously not well hidden beside wardrobe. 

"Sorry." Levi called out, looking up at Eren with a smirk before pushing himself away as they headed toward Erwin. 

"Hitch! Can you please do something about them. They can't look like  _that_  in this scene." Erwin shouted, as the makeup girl rushed over, a blush on her smirking face as she pressed some makeup onto their skin and fixed up their hair. 

 

They continued filming for a few more weeks, spending nearly all of their time offset together.  

Eren loved being with Levi, he was smart, beautiful, and surprisingly funny. He had such a stoic face that he had mostly been typecast into serious roles, but he had such dry humor, he had Eren rolling in laughter more often than not. 

He also had the most captivating smile Eren had ever seen, it was small and crooked and Levi's eyes sparkled when it appeared. Eren could spend hours just staring at him. 

"What?" Levi asked, glancing at Eren through his reading glasses as they lay in bed, Levi reading something on his phone and relaxing after their previous activities 

"Nothing. I just like watching you." Eren grinned, chuckling as Levi rolled his eyes. "You glasses are cute by the way." He added. 

"My vision isn't" Levi said, eyes back on his phone. "That's what happens when you get old." He grumbled. 

"If I can look as good as you when I'm 40 then I'm okay with that." Eren said. 

"I'm not 40 yet brat." Levi glared at him. 

"No, you're not." Eren laughed. "But when you do turn 40, or 50, even 80, you're still going to be the most beautiful person I know." He added, heart soaring at Levi's cheeks flared up  in a deep blush. 

"I guess you don't own a mirror then." Levi mumbled, refusing to look at him. 

"Why would I need one, I'd rather stare at you." Eren said. 

"You cheesy fucker." Levi said, smiling as Eren pulled him into a kiss. 

 

 

"I'm not going again. I'm showered, it's late and we have an early day tomorrow." Levi demanded when they parted, curling into Eren's arms as the cuddled down into the bed. 

"Okay." Eren smiled, running fingers through Levi's hair as they drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, walking into the family room to find her parents cuddling on the couch while Aaron sat on the floor in front of Katy who was working on the fifth short ponytail in his hair. 

"I'm getting a makeover." Aaron grinned, holding up his multicolored finger nails. 

"Isn't he beautiful?" Katy giggled. 

"He sure is." Lucy said with a small smile. 

"Lucy I don’t know where you found him but don't let him go." Jessica laughed happily. 

"Yeah, He's like family already." Mike said, leaning forward and patting Aaron on the shoulder. 

"Thanks guys." Aaron smiled brightly, eyes meeting Lucy's. 

"You're right." She said quietly, looking down at the floor. "Are you ready to go?" She asked almost shyly. 

"Yeah. "Aaron said jumping up. "Come here you!" He said grabbing Katy and hugging her tight. 

"Bye Aaron, are you going to come back to visit?" Katy asked, hugging him tight with tears in her eyes. 

"Of course I am!" Aaron smiled, putting her down. 

"You're welcome here any time Aaron, don't be a stranger." Mike said, pulling the younger man into a hug. 

"Thanks, it was so great meeting you. I had a great Christmas." Aaron smiled 

"So did we, maybe you can convince Lucy to come home more often." Jessica smiled, holding her arms out for her Step Daughter. 

"I will, I promise." Lucy said, hugging the Woman that she had finally formed a bond with over the holiday season. 

"At least call me." Mike said, hugging his daughter, who nodded with a smile before giving him a kiss, Katy a big hug, and they made their way out to the car. 

 

 

 

Levi climbed onto Eren's lap as he sat on the couch offset as the next scene was being set up, burying himself into Eren's arms. 

"Levi, it's not even cold!" Eren laughed, wrapping his arms around the shivering man. 

"I can go." Levi said, looking up at Eren with a raised eyebrow. 

"No!" Eren said, tightening his hold on the smaller man. Levi smiled and cuddled into him. 

You two are too cute." Armin grinned sipping his coffee. "What are you going to do when we finish filming?" He asked.  

Levi sat back and looked into Eren's eyes. "I don't know. I guess we'll figure it out when the time comes." Levi said. 

Eren nodded with a smile, he didn't want to lose Levi, these past few weeks had been amazing. He loved spending time with Levi, talking to him, cuddling with him, having sex with him. He loved everything about him and could barely think about going their separate ways. 

"Well you don't have much time left, we're finished in like two weeks." Mikasa said, plopping down on the couch beside them. 

"We'll figure it out then..." Levi repeated, his voice barely above a whisper as he stared into Eren's eyes, as though he had something more to say. Eren just nodded and pulled him back into his arms, running his hands over Levi's sides and back to warm him up. 

 

 

 

 

"Lucy!" Aaron said, barging into her office one day in February, she looked up in shock. "I can't do this anymore." He said, walking toward her. 

"Can't do what?" Lucy asked, standing up to meet him, looking up into his eyes with a hint of sadness. 

"I love you! I can't pretend anymore." Aaron said, pulling her into a passionate kiss. 

"I don't care that you're a workaholic, I don't care that you are terrible at intimacy or that you can't tell a joke to save your life. I love everything about you; your passion, your intensity, I love your family! I love you and I want to be with you!" Aaron declared. 

"I love you too!" Lucy said, tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck  

"That was the best Christmas of my life and I never want to go another one without you." Aaron whispered. 

"Good, me either." Lucy smiled. 

 

 

 

"And cut! Great job guys! And that's the last scene!" Erwin called out with a smile as the cast cheered; clapping and hugging each other. 

 

 

"You're finally going to be warm again!" Nanaba giggled, nudging Levi. 

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to going home." Levi said, glancing over at Eren. 

 

Eren felt his heart clench as he looked away. Levi was glad to be going home, glad to be leaving Eren. Of course he was, what did he care about Eren? Sure they hit it off, but what did that matter? 

Hitting it off didn't mean anything in real life, especially not as such different stages of their lives; Eren was just starting out, looking for acting jobs wherever he could while Levi was established, he had had a successful career in daytime tv.  

 

Levi walked up to Eren, taking his hand and leading him away from everyone else and toward one of the dressing rooms before pressing him against the closed door and leaning up to kiss him roughly. 

Before Eren knew it, they were on the couch, Levi on top of him and grinding his body against him almost desperately. Levi pulled Eren's shirt off, attacking his neck with his lips as Eren's hands roamed his body, holding him impossibly close; holding on for as long as possible. 

 

"Levi... I..." Eren began but Levi put a finger up to his lips and shook his head lightly before pressing their lips together once more. Eren melted into the kiss, they could leave talking for later, right now all he needed was Levi. 

 

They spent the next three days together in Levi's motel room, barely even coming up for air, and refusing to speak of their inevitable parting. 

 

"I guess I'll have to put some clothes on soon." Levi said, cuddled into Eren's side and tracing imaginary paths over the skin of Eren's chest. 

"Nah, You're better this way." Eren chuckled, pulling Levi closer and kissing his head. 

"I don't think they're going to let me on the plane if I don't." Levi smiled. 

"Maybe you don't need to." Eren said quietly, watching the smile fall from Levi's face as he looked away. 

"I have to." Levi whispered. 

"I know." Eren said, holding him tight. 

"I thought we were just screwing around the pass the time." Levi said with a little chuckle, though his head remained on Eren's chest. 

"Yeah." Eren whispered, staring at the ceiling and willing himself not to cry. 

 

 

In the end Eren didn't bring Levi to the airport, he didn't kiss him goodbye at the gate, or profess his love to the older man. 

They had a simple goodbye in the motel room, Levi looked almost as upset as Eren felt, could it be that Levi wanted Eren as much as Eren wanted him in return. 

Eren waited for Levi to ask him to stay; to come with him, be with him. It was what Eren wanted more than anything but it didn't come, Levi just gave him a sad smile, once last kiss, and headed out the door. 

 

 

 

Eren went home. He dealt with his agent, auditioning for anything he could, he hoped that things would get a little easier since he co-starred in a tv movie, but it was a Christmas movie and wouldn't be aired until the holiday season. 

He kept in touch with his cast mates; Mikasa and Armin especially since they had become so close in their time together. He spoke to the other's occasionally, and Erwin sometimes let him know about who was looking for what or dropped his name to a fellow director. 

 

His favorite though, was his nearly daily conversations with Levi. They never spoke of their time together, or the relationship they could have had, instead they spent their time telling each other about their lives, their work, and things that amused them. 

 

 

"They signed me on for the next two seasons." Levi said through the screen on Eren's phone. 

"That's awesome!" Eren smiled. "So I guess you'll be staying where you are for a couple years." He said. 

"Yeah. That's the thing about living here, it's where a lot of things are filmed so you rarely have to go anywhere else." Levi said. 

"Yeah, hopefully you won't have to go to the freezing North again." Eren laughed. 

"It wasn't so bad." Levi said with a small smile. "Not when I had someone to keep me warm." He added, not looking at the screen. 

"So um... The movie is premiering in a few weeks. On the Women's Network I think." Eren said, changing the subject, he didn't want to blurt his feelings out on camera. 

They may not have spoken about their time together or their feelings for one another but that didn't stop Eren from falling deep and hopelessly in love with the older man. He thought about him all the time, he missed him desperately in the few months they had been apart, and if the way Levi spoke to him told him anything, Levi had similar feelings as well. 

Maybe it was time to just go for it. 

 

 

"It is. Maybe we should watch it together. Through the video chat." Levi suggested shyly. 

"Yes! I'd like that." Eren smiled, watching the slight pink filling Levi's cheeks through the grainy image of the bad connection. 

"Great." Levi smiled. 

 

 

Eren had a plan.  

He couldn't do this anymore, it was time to do something for himself, something that was undeniably and utterly the right thing for him. 

He organized every detail in the extremely short amount of time he was given, though with the help of his friends and his somewhat reluctant mother, it all came together perfectly. 

 

 _Almost_  perfectly anyway. 

Eren turned his phone on as he jumped into a cab; he was late, very late, he had been delayed but he could make it. 

 

 

 _Levi: Hey, you home yet? Movie starts in a couple hours._  

 

 _Missed call from_ _Levi_  

 

 _Levi: 60_ _minutes..._  

 _Levi: Where are you?_  

 

 _Missed_ _call from Levi_  

 _Missed call from Levi_  

 

 _Levi: It's not like you to not answer your phone..._  

 _Levi: Movie starts in 20 minutes FYI_  

 

 _Missed call from Levi_  

 

 _Levi: Eren, I'm_ _getting worried, are you okay?_  

 

 _Missed call from Levi_  

 

 _Levi: Eren I swear to God you better not be in a ditch somewhere._  

 _Levi: I don't care about the movie, I just need to know you're alright..._  

 

 _Incoming call from Levi_  

 

"Hey!" Eren said causally, throwing his bag over his shoulder. 

"Eren, what the fuck! Where are you? Why haven't you been answering your phone? Oh my God I thought you were dead!" Levi shouted on the other end of the phone. 

"Sorry, I got delayed and didn't have any service for a while." Eren said, he couldn't help but to smile at Levi's concern, even if he did feel terrible over putting the older man though it. 

"Jesus Christ Eren! Well I'm glad you're okay." Levi said with a sigh. 

"I am, are you taping the movie?" Eren asked. 

"I am yeah, it's half over, though I can't say I've been paying any attention to it. Maybe we watch it tomorrow." Levi said. 

"Okay. I'm sorry I made you worry Levi." Eren said quietly. 

"You should be! I'm too old for this shit!" Levi demanded. 

"Hey! You're not old! You still have two full days until you're 40!" Eren said playfully. 

"It's a good thing you're not here brat, I'd have to give you a smack for that one." Levi grumbled.  

"Would you really?" Eren asked, trying to hide the waver in his voice. 

"Yes I would!" Levi said with determination. "Who the hell is at the door? Maybe I'll give them your smack." he added before the door Eren was standing in front of swung open. 

 

There he was, just as beautiful as he had been the last time they had seen each other in person months ago. The annoyance melted from Levi's face as he looked up at Eren, his eyes wide and mouth open in shock. 

 

"Okay." Eren whispered, staring into Levi's eyes, hoping beyond anything that him standing here on Levi's step was exactly what Levi wanted, and dreading to think of the possibility that it wasn't. 

"I'll call you back." Levi said, ending the call and closing the distance between them instantly; wrapping his arms around Eren's neck and pulling him down for a kiss, one filled with the passion and desperation they had built up in their time apart. 

 

 

"What are you doing here?" Levi asked breathlessly, pulling Eren inside when they finally parted. 

"I had to see you, there's something I had to tell you something in person." Eren said as Levi lead him into the living room to sit on the couch, facing each other. 

"What is it?" Levi asked, not letting go of Eren's hands, eyes not leaving Eren's face. 

 

 

Eren took a deep breath, gathering all the courage he had. "I love you! I know it was supposed to be a fling and I tried to get over it, I really did but I can't! I can't stand to be away from you. I want to be with you and not just a fling, I want to love you and grow old with you." He said. 

Levi stared at him, mouth open as though he didn't know what to say, making Eren's heart drop in his chest as he looked away. 

"I love you too!" Levi said, lifting Eren's face to meet his eyes again. "It's not even a question. I've loved you from the start, but what are you going to do?" He asked. 

"I'm moving here, I don't care what I have to do, I'll wait tables, I'll clean up trash, I'll get a small apartment nearby. Anything to be near you... If you want me." Eren said. 

"Of course I want you! If you're sure about this." Levi said. 

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." Eren insisted before Levi climbed onto his lap and captured his lips once more. 

"You're not getting an apartment, you're moving in right here." Levi said. 

"That sounds perfect." Eren smiled. 

 

"This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten." Levi held Eren close, kissing him lightly with a smile. 

 

"Merry Christmas Levi." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Please tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> To those of you who are following Blue Hydrangea;  
> We will be back to our regularly scheduled programming very soon.  
> I took a small break to write this (Plus Christmas time is stressful, with work and other obligations).
> 
> I will begin working on the new chapter soon and hopefully it up asap!
> 
> Thanks for your patience!
> 
> <3


End file.
